


monorail

by fallfrovmgrace



Series: i love you (kaylor one shots) [4]
Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfrovmgrace/pseuds/fallfrovmgrace
Summary: Karlie Kloss is a professional photographer and, when taking the train that would bring her to work, meets shy baker Taylor Swift.





	monorail

Karlie run up the stairs, hearing the deafening sound of the wheels of the train rattling against the tracks. She was short of breath, slightly annoyed that she was late once again, and puffed out a sigh of relief when she reached the train's doors and stepped inside, before they closed shut behind her heaving body. The wagon would have been empty, if it wasn't for the old lady sitting quietly in the middle seats and the young _cute_ girl perched with her legs crossed across her.

Karlie slipped her Metro pass inside the pocket of her drab jacket, pushing her chin into the fluffy material of her gray scarf as the cold outside sneaked inside the train car. With an awkward walk, she found her place one seat away from the other blonde girl, eyeing the old woman across them before finally relaxing. She closed her eyes after having checked the time,

**7:31**

For once, she was going to be on time for work. Not that she's not the boss at Professional Photography Group, but she had to at least set a good example for her colleagues who admired her works. However, everyone in the world knew that Karlie Kloss wasn't and never will be a morning person. Waking up early, opening your eyes and be vigilant before 9 a.m wasn't her thing.

"Excuse me?"

The soave and quiet voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned towards the source and suddenly was face to face with the most beautiful and breathtaking pair of blue eyes she's ever seen in her entire life. She blinked once, realizing that the cute girl beside her required her attention as soon as possible.

"Yes?"

"I usually don't take the underground. Do you know how long it takes to arrive at Paddington?"

Karlie gaped at her for a second before looking up at the Bakerloo line map. "Um...about twenty minutes," she replied once counting all the stops that were between Stonebridge Park and Paddington.

"Thank you," the blonde girl shyly averted her eyes, her gaze lost somewhere around the wagon. Karlie stared at her profile as they entered a dark gallery, while the faint sound of a lady warning the passengers that they were about to approach Harlesdon filled the silence, along with the wheels whirring against the tracks.

"Are you from Stonebridge Park? I've never seen you around," Karlie spoke softly, not knowing where the confidence came from. Her cheeks blushed a deep red, although the December weather outside would probably turn her words into ice.

"Yes. I work at Paddington, though."

The girl who has yet to introduce herself was timid, her sentences short and meant to be polite. "Oh, where do you work at?"

"In a bakery."

Karlie nodded, rubbing her hands together as the train stopped in front of Kensal Green. Only five more stops were separating them from Paddington. "Uh, do you mind if I ask you what bakery? I, uh, love fresh bread,"

Karlie mentally smacked herself when all she got was a weird look from the blonde girl. "Wendy's bakery."

"Oh, cool,"

Three long minutes and a stop later, Karlie decided she was not going to give up. "You know, I work at Professional Photography Group. Baker Street,"

The stranger cracked up a small smile, too small to properly notice it, but Karlie already knew it was a nice smile. She had a feeling it would be as blinding as the sun.

Once they reached the stop before Paddington, Karlie said, "You have to get off at the next stop."

"Okay. Thank you,"

The blonde girl pushed her phone into her purse along with the white ear-buds, standing up and gripping the cold yellow pole above her head. Karlie gazed at her, the girl not seeming fazed by her blatantly staring.

Then, the doors opened,

and their eyes locked.

"I'm Karlie, by the way,"

The stranger looked at her for a second longer, before smiling a little larger than before and getting off the train without another word. Karlie sighed, the lady announcing that they were about to move forward again filling the awkward silence that the stranger had left behind her back.

That girl haunted her mind for the rest of her day as if she were the ink that stained polaroid paper.

\-----------------------------------------

Karlie woke up earlier than usual the day after that strange encounter. So, because of that, for the first time in her life, she walked up the stairs of the station with no hurry, her steps slow and calm. The snow that had fallen the night before had started to melt under the new rays of the sun, but everyone talked about a snowstorm coming overnight. Karlie just hoped that London wouldn't stop its undergrounds, otherwise it was going to be hell for her when coming back from work that night.

With a content sigh, the photographer sat at a grey chair situated against the wall of the monorail and looked up at the sun. It was weak, but Karlie appreciated its confidence as it tried to convey as much warmth to everyone as possible.

**7:24**

The train was supposed to arrive in six minutes, and Karlie casually took out the book she kept in her purse (in case she got bored) and started reading. However, her reading session didn't last long, because heavy breath and a whispered curse immediately caught her attention. The blonde girl from the morning before ascended the last stairs to reach the platform with a disgruntled look on her face, her cheeks and nose red from the cold. She was only wearing a chestnut beanie, a denim jacket and what looked like to be worn out pants.

Karlie immediately put the book back into its original place, alert of the other girl's presence now, who casually sat two seats away from hers. The photographer lightly tapped her nails against the screen of her phone, letting out a breath that evaporated into a small white cloud right away.

Karlie sneaked a glance in the stranger's way, her small figure trembling lightly. "You cold?" she asked out of the blue. The blonde turned to her with wide eyes, their color a light shade of blue since the rays of the sun hit her irises directly. The photographer gripped her phone at the heavenly sight before her.

"A little bit,"

The stranger kept on rubbing her hands together in order to warm herself up.

"Here, take this," Karlie offered her scarf (which casually was her favorite) to the blonde girl, who tried to refuse the clothe at first. "Take it, really. You need it more than me,"

The stranger stared longingly at the fluffy grey cotton of the scarf, and after what seemed like ages, she took it with shaky hands and wrapped it around her shoulders and neck, covering a little bit of her chin and cheeks, too.

"Thank you, Karlie," the stranger said right when the train approached their platform. Karlie's lips parted slightly, surprised that such a cute girl like her could remember her name. When the blonde noticed that Karlie was still sitting at her chair, she turned around and asked, "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, sure," she stammered, gathering her things before stepping inside the wagon. They sat opposite each other this time, the blonde taking her phone and ear-buds out from her purse. Karlie watched her as she plugged her headphones in, chose a song from her playlist and turned off her phone before staring out the window.

They stayed in relatively silence, but it was comfortable, and soon, people started filling the train cars as 8 a.m approached them. When Paddington's stop came, Karlie watched as the blonde got up and exited the wagon silently, not sparing her a single glance.

At least, she thought, the stranger still had her scarf to hold onto when the cold would get a little bit too much.

\------------------------------------------------

The snowstorm wasn't as bad as they had predicted, which was good, but still, an amount of snow had fallen overnight and had covered all London with a white and soft blanket of snowflakes. The undergrounds were still going, and the morning after Karlie was late once again.

"Shit! Fuck!"

She cursed harshly as she watched the train leave the platform before she could even reach out and stop it. She passed a hand through her tousled blonde hair, hating the fact that she was going to be late for work. However, she knew that she was probably annoyed with herself not only because of that, but because losing her train meant losing the only chance of seeing that cute girl today.

"Fuck! I lost the fucking train! Again!" she cursed.

"Damn it,"

The voice instantly calmed her and surprised her at the same time. She turned around and saw the most beautiful thing on earth. _Is she some type of angel or something? She isn't real._

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to hear all those bad words. You'll probably think that I am a stevedore," Karlie mumbled quietly and shamefully.

"No, it's okay," the stranger said, biting her lip and gripping her purse tighter. "I actually lost my train, too. It's no big deal,"

Karlie looked at her, the way she sounded so calm and casual about arriving late to work relaxed her to the point where she turned her lips upwards in a gentle smile. "You're right,"

"Want to wait together for the next one?"

"Yeah, it will be here in ten minutes," Karlie replied, checking her watch.

**7:36**

They sat together side by side, their shoulders brushing slightly when lowering themselves in their seats. A comfortable silence settled between them as they each watched their own entertainment, whether it was the birds chirping or the few passengers passing by them.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it?" Karlie asked, trying to make conversation.

The blonde girl smiled softly. "It is," she nodded.

"Winter is my favorite season because the cold makes you want to bury yourself under hundreds of fluffy blankets and drink hot chocolate, and if that's not the best thing in the world I don't know what is," Karlie giggled. "What about you? What is your favorite season?"

"Oh, uh, I don't have one," the stranger replied with a forced smile. She looked sad.

Karlie frowned upon the vague answer. "Oh, that's okay. Not everyone has a favorite season. I, for example, don't have a favorite animal. I love all animals. What about you?"

"Me too," the blonde said uninterested, playing with her fingers. Karlie stared at her fiddling hands, wanting to reach out to them and halt her movements but knowing better than to embarass herself.

**7:45**

The train slowed down as it reached the platform, both of the girls getting up from their chairs and stepping inside the wagon. It was more crowded than usual, and Karlie hated admitting to herself that maybe, just maybe, she was claustrophobic. Her heartbeat picked up as she tightly gripped the yellow pole above her spinning head. She took a deep breath, hyper aware of the old man's elbow pressing against her back. The only good thing that came out of this was one: the stranger was standing closely in front of her, the blonde's side pushed against her front. Luckily, Karlie was slightly taller than her, and her chin brushed against the top of her head from time to time.

Disappointment flooded in her veins when they reached Paddington's platform, a small frown settling on her features. However, it quickly vanished when, before getting off the wagon, the stranger said with a small smile,

"Have a nice day, Karlie,"

\-------------------------------------------

A week and a half later, during Karlie's day off, the photographer found herself getting off at Paddington's platform with a pounding heart and excitement all over her face.

She clutched her phone tightly, following the directions in order to exit the hectic station, since it was late in the afternoon. Throughout the week, Karlie still hasn't discovered the cute blonde's name, but today she was determined in finding out.

When ascending the last stairs of the station, she breathed in deeply the cold and fresh air that hung over London and randomly asked someone where Wendy's bakery was. Once getting the address, Karlie stopped a taxi with her waving hand and told the driver the location.

She was nervous.

After all, she and the cute girl weren't even friends. Hell, she didn't even know her name or where she lived. All she knew was her work place and that she preferred Burger King over McDonald's. But something inside of her told Karlie that they could be great friends. Something in her also told her that, in this way, she was probably going to grow feelings for this girl, and the worst thing that could happen to her was find out that she was straight. It wouldn't be the first time for her, though.

"We are here, miss,"

She payed the kind driver and even left him a tip, and got off the taxi. She stared at the huge sign reading _Wendy's bakery,_ and with a deep breath, she walked forward and opened the door with a shaking hand. The bell above her head rang, and she was greeted by a chirpy voice welcoming her.

"Welcome to Wendy's bakery! How can I help you?"

"I'll take a baguette with cooked ham and minted cabbage, please,"

"Sure, just have a seat and enjoy yourself! Your order will be ready in just a few minutes,"

Karlie smiled at the older woman, and found an empty wooden table situated by the window. She sat in a way where she could see the counter, hoping to see the stranger make their appearance soon. Either way, she was going to stay here until the shop's closing time; she will surely catch her by then.

The photographer took out her digital camera and her small laptop, placing them on top of the table, ready to work at the few photos she didn't touch up the night before.

"Here is your order, madam,"

Karlie looked up at the sound and took a sharp breath in. There she was, looking more beautiful than this morning.

"Karlie?"

"Hey," she breathed.

The cute girl placed the plate with Karlie's baguette beside the laptop, being careful not to stain it. The photographer couldn't help but stare at her, the girl looking different while wearing her work uniform, which consisted of a long sleeved brown shirt under an ivory apron that covered her chest and knees. Her blonde hair was assembled in a perfectly neat bun, a few strands of hair framing her angelic face flawlessly. Her hands looked soft to the touch, her nails short and painted with a rosy color.

"Thank you," Karlie said. "I thought that I would pass by since I was here for work," she lied. It wasn't like she could straight up tell her, _hey, I'm here because I wanted to see you and I really really like you._

"Oh, that's nice. I hope you enjoy your baguette, then," the other girl chuckled. Her giggle was her new favorite sound. Before the baker could go back to her work, Karlie quickly glanced at her tagname on her apron.

_Taylor._

The photographer stared at the spot where the blonde was previously standing and smelled roses as soon as the baker turned around and went back to the counter. _Taylor._ The name echoed throughout her mind like a broken record, and each time it sounded within her brain Karlie felt herself falling and falling for this girl, with no turning back.

She smiled, her gaze lost somewhere outside as she pondered on the first time she met this woman.

\----------------------------------------

"Still working on those photos?"

Karlie turned her head and smiled when seeing the cute blonde girl making her way towards her. She was back in her casual outfit (jacket and black jeans) and looked as beautiful as ever. The photographer wasn't kidding when she had promised herself to wait until the shop's closing time.

"Yeah, sorry. I know you're closing," Karlie apologized.

"Don't worry,"

Taylor stopped behind her chair, and the photographer blushed deeply as she finished applying the last touches to the photo she was working on. "You're an amazing photographer," the baker suddenly admitted, her voice as soft as silk.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Karlie stammered. Once she had finished her work, she gathered her things and got up. "Want to go back home together? We both live in Stonebridge Park, after all,"

"Sure, why not,"

They exited the bakery, Taylor's colleague closing the shop and saying her farewells to the girls. They walked side by side, their steps slow compared to the hectic people around them. From time to time, Karlie's gaze would accidentally fall upon the baker's profile, wondering what she was thinking about since her stare seemed always so lost.

She had million things to say, million questions flying around her mind but having no courage to actually put her thoughts into words. She has never been shy around girls, her friends and even her family had often called her a _Casanova,_ but right now, right beside this one girl, her hands quivered, her eyes wandered around and her heart felt like exploding. _God, I hate falling in love for straight girls._ Was she sure that Taylor was straight? No, but if she wasn't, she was probably unavailable or emotionally unstable. Karlie's exes at least had these qualities, and she knew luck has never been by her side in her life.

On their way home, they sat quietly side by side, their fingers brushing from time to time.

"It's really late, do you want me to take you home?" Karlie asked once getting off the train, the darkness of the night starting to show itself. "It's not safe to go around here alone,"

Taylor looked at her, confused, pushing her fists inside her pockets. They descended the stairs of the station, and when swiping their Metro Pass in the machine, she finally replied, "If you don't mind,"

"I don't mind at all," Karlie said, maybe too quickly for her liking. She blushed when the blonde giggled by her side, hiding her grin underneath her silky and comfortable scarf. "Lead the way,"

\----------------------------------------

"Dogs are scary,"

"No, they're not. They're literally the cutest animals of this planet, how can you not love them?! I mean, look at him!"

Karlie pointed at her lockscreen, which was a photo of a dog she used to own when she was little. Taylor giggled by her side, but quickly halted when setting her eyes upon something in front of them. The photographer followed her gaze, but saw nothing. _What is she looking at?_

"I have to turn right, now. Thank you for taking me home and keeping me company, though," Taylor said quietly, not meeting Karlie's stare as she kept on stepping on the snow of the sidewalk. The crossroad had two ways: one was going right, the other was forward. It was a shame they had to part here. Karlie was having so much fun, but the happiness that she'd seen a few moments ago within Taylor's eyes had quickly vanished.

"Oh, it's alright. I have to go forward from here. We live close by, maybe we can walk to the station together sometime, if you want," Karlie suggested.

Taylor nodded, but that was it. She waved at her in an awkward manner as she started to back away from her, and even when she was far from her, Karlie kept on staring at her retreating back. She got inside a small house and quickly closed the door behind her back.

Karlie wondered why Taylor was so sad to enter the place she should be proud to call home.

\---------------------------------

The baker was quiet the morning after. She had greeted the photographer with a small yet genuine smile, but nothing else. No _hello, how are you today?._ Nothing.

She said nothing when sitting side by side on the wagon and she said nothing when getting off the train.

Karlie hoped that whatever it was that was making Taylor so sad, was something temporary and not serious, because she hated seeing her light being clouded by the dark cloud that was her sorrow.

\--------------------------------

Three days later, Taylor was back to being her normal self. Her smile was easy and her laugh was genuine and not restrained. Karlie was glad to see her like that, and out of contentment, she had asked her out of the blue, "Do you want to go out sometime? Hang out? Get coffee?"

The blonde had stopped laughing at something funny Karlie had said a few minutes ago and stared. Her blue eyes shone under the streetlamp's light, the sky above them covered by white and grey clouds. Going home together after work had become an habit over the course of the past week, and they both enjoyed each other's company immensely, even though neither of them has ever said that out loud.

Taylor smirked and averted her eyes when asking quietly, "Are you asking me out?"

Karlie, surprised, halted her steps and looked at her with her mouth hanging open. The baker giggled softly at her hilarious expression.

"I'm kidding!" she exclaimed, placing a gentle hand on Karlie's shoulder.

"I mean, if you want me to ask you out, then yes, I was asking you out," the photographer said confidently. Taylor blushed under her intense stare.

"Alright," the blonde shrugged, now standing in front of Karlie. They stood in the middle of a sidewalk in Stonebridge Park, the calm around them hugging them closely as most of the houses' owners around them were probably sleeping. "I'll go on a date with you," she smiled.

Karlie grinned proudly, biting her lip before a squeal could escape from them. "Really?"

"Really,"

The photographer looked around herself, noticing just now that they were standing at the crossroad where they were supposed to part ways. "Alright," Karlie said after some time. Taylor was still looking at her with an expectant gaze. "I'll pick you up at Wendy's bakery tommorrow night, when you finish your shift. Deal?"

"Deal,"

They stared at each other, fully aware that they needed to go to their respective houses but having no intention of actually parting ways.

"Okay, I need to go now. Goodnight, Karlie. I'll see you tomorrow," Taylor said softly. She seemed hesitant as she stepped a little closer. _Is she going to kiss me? We didn't even go to our first date yet!_ Karlie panicked, but quickly relaxed when the blonde's mouth landed on her cheek instead. The feeling of her hot and wet lips against her cold skin made Karlie shiver, and as she watched her go home, she wondered what her lips would taste like against hers.

\-----------------------------

The bell above her head rang, signaling her arrival at _Wendy's bakery._ The shop was closing within minutes, which meant that their date was close enough for Karlie to feel the slightest amount of nervousness. She dragged her sweaty palms along her jeans and fixed her raven blazer, hoping that the blue lacy shirt underneath hadn't been a risky selection.

The owner of the place greeted her with a low whistle, immediately yelling Taylor's name and telling her to move her butt. Karlie awkwardly smiled at the elderly woman, pushing her fists inside her pockets.

Soon, Taylor came out from the back and approached the photographer while walking with her head down.

"Sorry for being late, there were a lot of cl--"

When the baker looked up and took in Karlie's appearance, her speech suddenly halted and her eyes zeroed in on the woman's outfit. Her mouth hung open as if she had seen a work of art and Taylor's silence was nerve-wracking for Karlie. "Hey," the taller of the two said, her arms laying limply by her sides.

"Hey, you look..." Taylor hesitated, finally gazing at Karlie's expectant eyes. "You look gorgeous," she smiled, breathing slightly as if she were out of breath.

"Oh, uh, thanks," the photographer blushed, looking down at herself. Now feeling confident, she straightened up her posture and offered her arm for Taylor to take. "You ready?"

The baker grinned a megawatt smile, her pearly white teeth blinding her. Outside the shop, Karlie had the chance to properly look at the other girl's outfit. It was simple, a blue wool cardigan covered her simple black shirt, which was decorated by blue orchids. Lastly, she was sporting black jeans and shoes of the same color, and it was then that Karlie realized that they were matching.

"You look very beautiful, Taylor," Karlie said after some time. They approached Paddington Station and descended the stairs that would take them to the monorail. Once inside the wagon, they sat side by side, and Karlie subtly wrapped her arm around Taylor's seat, breathing out a sigh of relief when noticing the baker's small smile.

"Where are you taking me?" the blonde asked once the train began moving again.

"I, uh, prepared dinner at my place. Hope you like a romantic setting," Karlie chuckled nervously. Taylor aligned her hand with hers, squeezing it gently in a comforting manner.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I will like it,"

When they got off the train at Stonebridge Park, a nice silence settled upon them as they exited the station. They walked quietly, both of their hands stuffed inside their pockets. Karlie's heart hammered against her ribcage as she led the way towards her apartment: it's been awhile since she's taken a girl home and it's been awhile since she's gone out on a date.

"Here we go," Karlie chuckled softly, sliding the key in they keyhole of her front door. She liked to call her apartment luxurious. It had two bathrooms, one at the end of the corridor on the first floor and the second near her bedroom on the floor above. A spacious and cozy living room, with a fireplace made of cobblestone and a warm sofa. The living room was connected with the kitchen through a small corridor, where various frames with familiar faces hung. They entered the living room, where the square-shaped wooden table stood before them in a flawless way. A candle lit the room, placed in the middle of the table. The photographer looked at the blonde standing by her side, who was literally gaping at the sight in front of her.

"Karlie," she started, walking forward gracefully. "This is amazing. Thank you so much," she finished. Karlie smiled, taking her hand within hers and dragging her towards the table.

"Please, have a seat."

\-------------------------------

Saying that this has been the best date she has ever experienced was an understatement. The conversation was fluent and it never stopped, or when it did, a comfortable silence would take the sound of their voices' place. Karlie discovered the little things about Taylor and vice versa. When they finished eating, their stomachs full, they got up and found themselves sitting closely on the sofa by the warm fireplace. The dimly lit room allowed them to lower their voices, exploring the most intimate part of their conversation.

"Who is she?" Taylor asked at one point, indicating with her forefinger a frame that was hanging beside the fireplace. It depicted Karlie with another woman, their smiles warm and content although the photographer looked a little exhausted.

Karlie smiled sadly. "An old friend," she replied, placing her glass on the coffee table. "She was the one who saved my life from cancer when I was 23. I slipped away from the jaws of death and she helped me through it all. I am so grateful for her everyday,"

Taylor looked at her with neutral features, spending more time in crafting her next question since it was a delicate subject. "Where is she now?" she asked quietly.

Karlie sighed and averted her eyes, as if looking at that picture hurt more than two seconds ago. "She died of the same disease a year later. Fucking cancer took her away from me because it was too late for her."

Taylor frowned at hearing Karlie's pain so clearly. Thinking fast, she knew that an apology wouldn't be enough, instead she opted for physical comfort. She didn't know how much it would help the other girl, but she tried anyway.

She placed her warm hand against Karlie's knee, squeezing it lightly before putting her chin on the photographer's shoulder. The woman briefly looked at her, a small genuine smile turning her lips upwards.

They spent some time in complete silence, just enjoying each other's presence before Taylor announced that she had to go home since it was so late in the evening.

Karlie offered to accompany her home and the baker had no other choice but to agree. It wouldn't hurt her, right? She loved spending time with the taller girl and the small distance from Karlie's place to hers was enough to make her yearn some extra time with the photographer.

The two girls walked side by side, slowly, as if having all the time in the world even though it was past midnight. The sky still held a glow of its own, its grey and white light caressing their skin along with the streetlamps. They reached the crossroad where they had to say goodbye, and Karlie felt her heart begin to pound harder against her ribcage as they found themselves in the _perfect_ situation.

Just when the photographer was about to utter her farewells, the clouds above them decided to start dropping some snow upon them. They shared a laugh, a single snowflake landing on the only strand of blonde hair that framed Taylor's soft features. Karlie acted on pure instinct, her hand immediately reaching out to touch the cold snow, however it was too late since it was already melting. Her hand stood still, grazing Taylor's cheek softly as they stared into each other's eyes thoughtfully.

_Is she going to kiss me?_ Taylor thought.

_Am I going to kiss her?_ Karlie pondered, her breath evaporating into thin air. She let her gaze fall upon the baker's plump lips, looking as inviting as ever, and then back up Taylor's blue eyes. She looked hesitant, scared, but above all she looked expectant; her lips slightly parted and her face tilted to the side, as if she was voluntarily inviting Karlie to kiss her.

And so Karlie did just that.

She gently cupped her head with both of her hands, stroking her cheeks lightly and looking at her eyes one last time, before she leant in and brushed their lips against each other for the first time. She closed her eyes, feeling Taylor's warm breath against her own cheeks as their lips were only centimeters apart now. The baker nuzzled her nose softly, smiling lightly when Karlie took the hint and finally connected their lips into their first kiss.

The sound of their lips rhythmically colliding filled the street, Taylor's hands cupping both of her bent elbows so as to bring her closer. Karlie has never kissed someone so slowly, so passionately, in such a soft way that she had to constantly remind herself to breathe because it was _consuming_ her. Taylor's lips were soft as pillows and were even better than what she had imagined with her own imagination. They tasted like luxury and all the beautiful things in the world.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled away just slightly, breathing heavily.

"This is the best first kiss I've ever shared with someone," Karlie whispered. The smile that came from Taylor after that affirmation left the photographer even more breathless than before. The baker pecked her lips once more, incapable of getting tired of the taller woman's mouth.

"Thank you for tonight," she mumbled against her lips. Karlie kissed her again and again, not using words to express her own happiness. With one last kiss, they parted ways, both of them going back home with a smile of their own plastered on their faces and a bursting heart.

\-------------------------------

When Karlie ascended the stairs the morning after their first date and first kiss, she was actually happy to be awake before the sun was up in the sky, because that meant seeing Taylor again and being able to give her another kiss.

However, disappointment quickly replaced Karlie's excitement when noticing that the shorter blonde wasn't sitting there waiting for her.

_Maybe she's late?_

The photographer sat on a chair and stared at the tracks before her, contemplating whether to wait for the baker or take the first train.

**7:30**

Karlie watched the long tube halt in front of her, its doors opening for a few minutes before closing again. _I'll take the next one, perhaps she will too._ The photographer sighed as she checked the time.

**7:41**

Five minutes. Taylor had five minutes left. Karlie restlessly shifted in her seating position, rubbing her gloves together because of the cold.

The photographer waited and waited for the baker to come,

but she never did.

\--------------------------------------

               Three days.  
Three fucking days since Karlie has last seen the smaller blonde. The photographer had tried to go to Taylor's work place, but Wendy, the owner, had sadly told her that the blonde hasn't been working for the last few days because of a cold. Karlie had seemed skeptical when thanking the older woman, because this wasn't something the baker would do. Karlie had started worrying, as three long days passed without seeing Taylor.

Was she avoiding her because of their date? Did Karlie do something bad? The photographer didn't know, but she was going to find out today.

She knew this was probably too much, she has never done something like this, but going to Taylor's place to see if she was okay seemed the best option at the moment.

It was late in the evening, the snow crunching beneath her boots as Karlie made her way towards Taylor's house. When the photographer stood before the door, she became anxious, because the lights were on, so Taylor had to be home, right?

Karlie knocked twice, seeing her breath disappear into a small cloud before her.

When the door opened, however, she didn't expect to find a tall and ominous man, looking down at her with a frown on his face. He probably was fourty years old and he smelled of Vodka. The two stared at each other, Karlie not prepared for a situtation like this one. _Who is he?_

"What do you want? Who are you?" his speech was slurred and his body swayed a little. _He's drunk._ Karlie checked the address once again and she was sure this was Taylor's house.

"I, uh, I'm looking for Taylor. Is she home?" she asked breathlessly.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked lowly, his brows furrowed angrily as he took a step forward.

"I want to talk to her, please," she said, not answering his question.

"Get the fuck out of here, I don't even know who you are, bitch!" he exited the doorstep and Karlie was obliged to back away, feeling slightly frightened.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I knocked at the wrong house," she stammered, quickly walking away from the apartment. He continued to shout different profanities at her, as she whispered to no one in particular, "I'm sorry,"

With a slightly confused brain, a broken heart and a lump in her throat, she walked back home, a single tear staining her cold cheek.

\-----------------------------

Karlie never stopped thinking about that encounter. Who was that man? Did she really knock at the wrong house? Or was there something that Taylor was not telling her? The photographer let out an unsettling sigh and didn't even notice the blonde ascending the stairs of Stonebridge Park station.

**7:28**

However, she turned her head,

and their eyes met for the first time in days.

The photographer swallowed thickly, because Taylor looked different. She seemed nervous when approaching the taller woman, and her hoodie was obviously covering her bruised right cheek. The smaller of the two sniffled as she sat down beside the photographer, not meeting Karlie's eyes as she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

The girl with green eyes stared at the side of her face as Taylor kept on looking at her own feet, her hands buried inside the pockets of her jacket. She looked so exhausted and extremely gloomy that the negativity and darkness coming from her made Karlie think that it was a cloudy day, when in fact the sun was hanging up in the sky and watching them attentively.   

The train reached their stop, but as soon as Taylor got up, Karlie grabbed her wrist and halted her movements. "You're not going to work today."

That made Taylor look up at her. Her ocean blue eyes were lacking their usual glow, her lips were swollen and dark circles underlined both of her eyes. "Why not?"

Karlie shook her head and grabbed her hand. "Come with me," she said, dragging her out of the station without further explanations. They reached the photographer's place, getting inside momentarily so that Karlie could pick up her car keys.

"You have a car?"

Karlie nodded.

The taller of the two drove for miles and miles, escaping from the hectic London and finally stopping at a deserted street in the countryside. She turned the engine off, and when she turned her body towards the blonde, she simply said, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Taylor,"

"I don't know what you want from me, okay?" Taylor snapped, letting out a harsh breath. "I'm sorry we didn't see each other for the past three days. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything to you. I'm sorry if you felt like I didn't enjoy our date. I'm sorry if you felt like I was avoiding you. I'm sorry. Karlie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

The baker burst into tears after her apologies, quickly covering her face as if afraid to show Karlie her pain and her weaknesses. The photographer stared at her for a moment, speechless, before swiftly pulling the broken girl into her arms and hugging her tightly. She pushed her head against her chest as Taylor continued to weep freely, the sound of her sorrowful sobs filling the silence.

"It's okay. Let it all out. I've got you," Karlie whispered in her ear. Taylor gripped her forearms firmly, afraid of letting go of the taller woman as Karlie rubbed her back soothingly.

"I swear I can explain."

"We have all the time in the world, baby,"

Karlie stroked her cheek lovingly as they pulled away from their embrace, their arms still around each other's bodies. Even though she hated admitting it, Karlie loved the shade of blue that was coloring Taylor's irises after she's been crying for ten minutes. They were vulnerable and weak but strong all at the same time, and the photographer wished she had her digital camera with her in that moment to capture their beauty. Karlie snapped a mental picture of them before Taylor leaned in and kissed her, unexpectedly. The kiss was lustful but comforting, and through the movement of her lips Karlie hoped she was transmitting some sense of strength and relief to the other girl.

The innocent kisses turned into a full blown make out session, with Taylor's hands tangled in Karlie's blonde tresses and the photographer's hands rubbing the baker's back repeatedly.

The smaller of the two was the one to pull away first, breathing heavily as she stared at Karlie's green orbs. "My father is an alcoholic. He has been for the past five years," she started, sitting against the passenger seat. She still held onto Karlie's hand, perhaps to feel her presence and find refuge in that. "He stabbed my mother when I was 25. The hospital had called me telling me that my mother was dead and that she was found that way by my father. The police didn't believe me when I said that it was him who killed her, so that's why he's not in prison yet." she explained.

Karlie let out a shaky breath, squeezing Taylor's hand as she continued to explain. "My grandfather didn't want my father to keep living in my mother's home, so I obviously told him he could live with me in my Stonebridge Park home. But since then, he got worse. Every morning for the past five years, I've always found at least three empty bottles of Vodka sitting at my countertop when I wake up. I don't know how he hasn't overdosed yet."

Taylor looked down, ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Tay," Karlie whispered, putting two fingers underneath her chin to make her look up. "But I'm here. You can talk to me. I'm here for you whenever you need someone to hold you as you fall apart. I'm not going anywhere," Karlie kissed her cheek and temple. "I have one more question, though,"

"What is it?"

"Why is your right eye bruised?" Karlie asked. "Does he...hit you?" the silence that followed was tense and that was all the confirmation she needed to confirm her doubts. Anger flooded her veins, as she said, "My God, you could have told me, Taylor,"  

"I know, I'm sorry," she interrupted her. "But you are the first beautiful thing that has happened to me over the last five years and I didn't want to scare you away with my shitty life happenings," Taylor admitted.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere and that's not going to change. Like it or not," Karlie smiled slightly when seeing a little grin forming on Taylor's lips.

"Thank you, Karlie," the baker said, placing her head against the photographer's shoulder. "After all these dark years, the light that comes form within you seems like a mirage to me,"

Karlie couldn't help but kiss her at that. She let her hand caress the skin of her neck, tilting the baker's head to the side with just her thumb and forefinger in order to collide their lips in a breathtaking kiss. They parted their mouths at the same time, their tongues grazing in a longing way as they engaged in a passionate dance.

As they kissed inside the car, it started to rain outside, and they blocked the sound of droplets falling to the ground with the noise of their colliding lips.

"Come home with me," Karlie whispered when pulling away from Taylor's intoxicating mouth. She wondered why people were so addicted to alcohol or drugs when something like Taylor's lips existed.

"Now?"

Karlie nodded and waited for the blonde's answer. Taylor kissed her again, whimpering slightly when Karlie bit down on her bottom lip.

They broke the heated kiss, and then came Taylor's answer,

"Okay."

\------------------------------------

Karlie never expected to be in this position, with Taylor straddling her hips and her hands tugging at her hair as they laid on the photographer's bed, the room as dark as the night outside. When coming back from their car trip, they ate dinner together, a new pining hanging above them as they sat across from each other, silently. She remembered how Taylor had gotten up from her seat and took her hand, dragging her towards the stairs while kissing her desperately.

"Are you okay?" Karlie asked, interrupting their make out session as she looked up at Taylor. The moonlight illuminated her soft and angelic features and the way her ocean blue eyes shined made Karlie's heart shudder with need and anticipation.

"I'm always okay when I'm with you," Taylor replied quietly, gripping the pillow underneath the photographer's head. The baker leant down and kissed her, slowly rolling her hips forward in a lustful manner. Karlie gasped, gripping her sides firmly. _How is she real?_ she thought as she looked inside Taylor's eyes, their kiss halted as the baker focused solely on the movement of her hips.

"Kar," her voice quivered. "I need you," she whimpered, her slow grinding never halting. "I need you," she repeated, hiding her face in the crook of the taller woman's neck. Her hot breath against her flesh made Karlie push her own hips upwards involuntarily. _How come I feel like coming undone already when we are both fully clothed and didn't do anything yet?_ she pondered.

"Taylor," Karlie said, pushing her fingertips underneath the baker's layer of clothes, feeling her scalding skin and grazing the invisible hair of her lower back. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly. Karlie remembered Taylor saying how she has dated women in the past but actually never doing anything with them. She felt her nod against her neck, her lips grazing her jawline.

"Please,"

The voice she used was enough to convince Karlie that she _really_ wanted to do this.

She cupped her bottom, an actual moan escaping from Taylor's lips, so close to Karlie's ear, as the photographer changed their position, taking her place on top. Karlie tucked a strand of impossibly soft blonde hair behind Taylor's ear, leaning down once again and claiming her lips gently. The baker kissed her back, her hands caressing her back gently before getting lost within Karlie's mane. The photographer tilted her head to the side, deepening their kiss as she let her tongue graze the outline of Taylor's mouth. The smaller girl whimpered in their kiss, wrapping her infite and smooth legs around her waist so as to pull her closer.

The taller blonde laid her weight upon the baker's body, caressing her breast over the flimsy fabric of her sweatshirt as the other hand tangled itself in Taylor's golden hair. The baker moaned when feeling Karlie lick the roof of her mouth roughly, slightly arching her back as if the sheets underneath her had burnt her. The photographer groaned, because Taylor tasted like cinnamon and all the innocent and pure things that existed in this world.

Grunting lightly, Karlie pulled away from their kiss and knelt between the smaller woman's legs, quickly taking off her black sweatshirt along with her white long sleeved shirt. Taylor gaped at the sight before her: the photographer's golden skin, her shiny and sculpted abs, her petite breasts hidden behind the soft and lacy fabric of her dark bra. She was perfect, a goddess, a sophisticated creature. An angel. Taylor looked up at Karlie, looking for her hands through the white sheets, and when finding them, she interlaced her fingers with the taller woman's. "You're so beautiful," she whispered breathlessly. The photographer smiled, leaning down to capture her mouth in a soft and loving kiss. Taylor's eyes fluttered as she felt Karlie's lips leave a wet path along the side of her neck. She nipped and sucked a sensitive part of her collarbone, biting hard enough to leave a mark but not to hurt the other woman.

The baker moaned, throwing her head back when she felt her hands playing with the hem of her orange sweatshirt. When Karlie looked up at her, silently asking her if she could take the garment off, she let the lopsided smile answer for her.

The photographer removed the clothing that separated her from Taylor's skin, and was surprised to find an ivory, lacy bra underneath. The smaller blonde blushed deeply, feeling exposed under Karlie's adoring stare. Karlie kissed her one last time before wrapping her arms behind Taylor's back, unhooking the last piece that covered the blonde's front. When it finally landed beside the bed and Taylor's creamy skin was on full display, Karlie immediately wrapped her lips around a rosy and erect nipple, gently sucking the sensitive flesh while the baker's loud moan filled the bedroom.

Taylor panted as the photographer treated her other breast with the same love and recognition, leaving a love bite right underneath the swell of her right breast. "Karlie," she gasped when the taller woman started kneading her chest, sliding lower her body so as to be able to kiss and bite her abdomen. A strange tremor took over her belly, a breathy moan escaping from her parted lips while she involuntarily bucked her hips upwards. "Oh, dear God," she groaned, her head lolling backwards as she put her weight on her elbows.

She watched Karlie unzip her jeans, quickly sliding them off her long legs before resuming her place in between them. Only her underwear was separating her from being completely vulnerable and exposed in front of the taller girl, but Taylor felt nothing but love and appreciation for the photographer. The way she kissed her hipbone and scratched lightly the side of her breast, as if making sure that the smaller blonde remembered how much she cared for her.

Then, Karlie finally took off her underwear,

and Taylor shuddered as her warm breath hit the most intimate part of her body.

"Fuck, Karlie,"

She clenched around nothing as anticipation settled at the pit of her stomach. Karlie grasped her hands, squeezing them in a reassuring manner as she finally kissed her inner thigh, her kiss landing dangerously close to her core. Taylor looked up at the ceiling, feeling as if her heart was going to burst any minute now.

"Baby," Taylor looked down at her. "I want you to look at me. Is that okay?" Taylor nodded and held Karlie's gaze as if she were in a trance.

And then, the photographer finally put her tongue into motion, tentatively licking the blonde's wet folds. The smaller blonde moaned, panting when Karlie didn't stop but rather increased her actions. Her head lolled to the side as her elbows trembled because of the immense pleasure she was feeling. "God, don't stop, please. Don't stop," she whispered, spreading her legs to offer more room to the other girl. Karlie sucked at her sensitive nub, earning a loud profanity in the form of a moan from the baker. The photographer wrapped one of her arms around her waist, carefully holding down Taylor's bucking hips.

Just when she was teetering off the edge of paradise, Karlie stopped and kissed her way upwards. Taylor was about to protest, but her words died in her throat when suddenly one single digit was inserted inside of her. Her elbows gave up and she fell against the mattress on her back, Karlie hovering above her with one of her arms trapped between their bodies as her fingers worked inside and outside the trembling baker.

"If you want me to stop because it hurts, jus--"

"No, please, keep going. This is so good," Taylor immediately interrupted her as a wave of pleasure run over her whole body. "Fuck. This is so good, God. Don't stop,"

Karlie thrusted two fingers inside of her opening, panting slightly as sweat lined her forehead. Taylor moaned again, gripping one of Karlie's forearms with one hand as the other scratched down the photographer's back. "Ah, I think I'm close. Karlie, I'm close,"

The taller woman kissed her neck soothingly, accelerating her pace and helping her thrusts by bucking her own hips against Taylor's. "You're so beautiful, fuck," Karlie muttered against the blonde's lips as they began sloppily kissing each other.

"Karlie," Taylor's voice was high pitched as she arched her back, beautifully coming undone underneath Karlie's body. She writhed as the photographer helped her come down from her high with soft kisses against her cheek and jaw.  Taylor moaned one last time, feeling her whole body tense before relaxing all over again, a new fatigue she has never experienced taking control over her body.

Karlie pulled out of her, pushing her fingers inside her mouth to clean her digits. Taylor watched her with hooded eyes as the photographer laid beside her on her side. The taller woman took off her own clothes, fully exposing her body to the smaller blonde. Taylor mimicked Karlie's position and laid on her side, both of them wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

"I've never felt more loved than this," Taylor whispered, her mouth centimetres away from Karlie's. The taller woman pecked her nose lightly and pulled her closer. The baker loved the skin to skin contact, loved that not even clothing was separating their naked bodies.

"And I don't know how this is possible or how it happened, but..." Karlie hesitated for a moment. "But I think I love you,"

She waited for Taylor to tell her that this wasn't what she wanted, that this was just going to be a one night stand and nothing more, but the words that left those soft and incredibly kissable lips left her speechless.

"I love you more,"

Karlie smiled and chuckled, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind the baker's ear. "Impossible,"

With a light chuckle of her own, Taylor pulled her in and closed the gap between their lips, kissing her gently, slowly.

They fell asleep between each other's arms, feeling content because everything they've ever wanted was sleeping right beside them, and nothing in the world would have divided them.

Nothing.

\---------------------------------    

_It was late. Too late for my father's liking. I knew he was going to say something, since the light coming from the living room told me that he was still awake, probably drinking his third bottle of Vodka. The date with Karlie has been more than amazing: she's the sweetest girl I've ever met and I've always wanted to kiss someone in the middle of the sidewalk, with just the moon and  stars being our only witnesses._

_I tried to ascend the stairs as quietly as possibly, not wanting to alert my father of my presence._

_"You're late,"_

_His voice came from my right. Shit. He wasn't in the living room. He came from the kitchen, holding the neck of a bottle of Vodka. His lips, eyes and cheeks were crimson red, looking me up and down._

_"Where have you been?"_

_"I was out with a friend," I stammered._

_He stepped closer, trapping me between his body and the wall that led upstairs. I smelled alcohol along with trouble._

_"Don't fucking lie to your father,"_

_"You're not my father,"_

_He slapped me. Why can't I just shut the fuck up and let his words burn me alive? I still felt his hand against my cheek as a tear stained it._

_"You can't come home late. You worried me,"_

_I couldn't hold back my reply, now that I've felt what it was like answering him. "Oh, so you care about me now?"_

_He slapped me again. I was twenty eight years old, but still, a spank coming from my father hurt like hell. I held back a sob as he grabbed my jaw, squeezing it slightly and pushing me against the wall._

_"You have no right to talk to me like that,"_

_"And you have no right to tell me what to do. I'm a grown up and this is my house," I snapped. He shoved me against the wall, threatening me by holding a finger a few centimeters away from my face._

_"If you keep this attitude, you're going to end up like your mother, alright?"_

_I swallowed, giving up in fighting him._

_He nodded. "That's right. You shut the fuck up now, asshole,"_

_I couldn't contain it anymore. He took a step back and as soon as he was gone in the living room, I sped up the stairs and run towards my bedroom, lying on my bed, sobbing and weeping, wishing that Karlie was here to hold me and tell me that everything was okay._

"Taylor, baby? Are you okay?"

Karlie's soave voice woke the smaller blonde up. _It was just a dream,_ she thought. _A dream where I dreamed exactly what happened in real life,_ another voice echoed inside her mind. She looked around herself: it was still night and they were both naked. When she looked at the taller girl, the photographer was staring at her with eyes filled with worry and concern.

That was what broke her.

She shook her head, burying her head in the crook of Karlie's neck as she started crying. She was tired of all of this, of this situation she had with her father, of the taller girl always seeing her at her worst. "I'm sorry," she apologized between sobs. Karlie held her tightly, kissing the top of her head soothingly.

"It was just a bad dream, sweetheart. Don't you worry, I'm here," the taller girl whispered against the crown of her head. "I'm here. I got you,"

She wept for minutes. She cried until her eyes hurt and she had no tears left to cry. "Do you want to talk about it?" Taylor shook her head. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" the blonde looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand, the red digits mocking her.

**2:58**

She shook her head once again and she felt Karlie drag her outside of the bed. "Where are we going?"

"We're going for a walk."

"But it's literally three a.m!"

"So? Somewhere around the world it's probably three p.m so it's technically afternoon. We can go!"

"But it's dark outside! And cold! It's dark and cold!"

"If the moon is the problem, then..." Karlie pondered for a second. "Then I'll be your sun tonight,"

Taylor smiled softly at that. She walked around the bed, holding the sheet close to her body as she pecked Karlie's lips. "I can't believe that within thousands of people in this world, you still chose to notice _me_ ,"

"I wouldn't want anyone else by my side," Karlie whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist. They kissed gently for a few minutes, not having the intention to take it anywhere. "I'm serious about that walk, though. I want to take some photos if you don't mind,"

"Alright. You convinced me," the smaller blonde grinned. Within minutes, they pulled some heavy clothes on and exited Karlie's apartment, immediately holding onto each other as the cold night air slapped them.

They walked for a few moments in silence, holding each other's hands tightly. At one point, Karlie started swaying their interlocked fingers between them, distancing herself from the baker before eliminating the gap between them once again. She did this action a few times, and at the fourth time Taylor laughed loudly.

"What are you, four?" she asked chuckling.

"Perhaps I am," Karlie smiled softly.

When reaching a street illuminated by just a streetlamp and the moon and the stars above them, the photographer stopped their walk, taking out her digital camera from its container. She pulled Taylor closer, aiming her lens at her face. The blonde ducked her head shyly, blushing.

"Can I take a photo of your beautiful face?" Karlie asked with a teasing voice.

"I'm not even wearing make up and I just had a bad dream," Taylor reasoned, still looking at their feet. "I'm horrible,"

"Make up or not, you're still the most beautiful person in the world to me," the photographer whispered, tilting her chin upwards. Taylor met her loving and gentle gaze, and that was all the motivation she needed. She looked directly at the camera's lens while Karlie snapped a few pictures.

The taller woman looked down at the screen of her digital camera, her lips turning upwards. "These are the best photos that I've ever taken in my life," she admitted, still looking at her work. "It's all you, baby," she added while looking up at the blonde. Taylor leaned in, capturing her lips in the most passionate kiss they've shared so far.

Karlie cupped her cheek, humming against her mouth while tilting her head to the side in order to not bump her nose against the baker's.

"Want to go back home?"

Taylor's heart fluttered at the way she had worded her sentence. _Home._ "Nah," she shook her head. "Let's keep on taking photos," she smiled.

Needless to say they went back home just when outside the sun was about to rise, but neither girl was complaining, because while Karlie's digital camera was full of photos of the smaller blonde, both of their hearts were full of love and endless contentment.

\----------------------------------

"You still have my scarf,"

Karlie leaned against the countertop, looking down at all the different delicious food hidden behind the glass. It was almost closing time at Wendy's bakery and outside it was snowing. Again.

"I can give it back to you, if you want," Taylor replied while cleaning the few plates that were left on the sink. She smiled warmly at her lover; she never expected to have someone by her side at this time of year. She had been so used at spending Christmas at home, with her father drunk on the sofa and a trashy tv show playing as the background noise. But now she has Karlie, and she can't wait to go back to the photographer's apartment and see how she had decorated her Christmas tree. "I know it's your favourite."

"Nah," Karlie shrugged. "I like it when you wear it. Two of my favourite things combined together. There's nothing better, right baby?"

The smaller blonde chuckled, finishing her task and placing her elbows on the countertop. "You still have to show me your Christmas tree, _baby,"_ Taylor teased, using a mocking tone with the last word. Karlie laughed out loud, throwing her head back like a little kid even though Taylor had literally said something completely normal.

Their fun moment was interrupted by the annoying ringtone of the baker's phone. She quietly answered it, still wearing a smile on her face. However, it vanished moments later, and Karlie tried to understand who she was talking to.

"Excuse me, what?"

Silence followed. Karlie stared at her anxiously, watching her talk on the phone for three long minutes. When she finally hung up, she stared at nothing in particular, her mouth slightly agape and her expression shaken. "What? Who was that? What happened?" Taylor looked up at Karlie.

"The police just told me that my father has died in a car crash."

\-----------------------------

There were no tears. No sorrow on her face. Nothing. Just a small frown and furrowed brows.

"So a car ran over your father and he died? Just like that?"

Taylor nodded. "The police told me that he was _drunk,"_ she rolled her eyes at that. "and that he probably didn't know what he was doing since he was wearing his pajamas," she explained again.

"Oh," was the only sound that came out of Karlie's lips. She looked at her lover. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Taylor replied, sighing. They sat side by side at the waiting room of the hospital of London, the moon hanging high in the sky. "I don't know if I should feel grateful for that car running over him or if I should feel ashamed of myself for thinking that way. But I _am._ I am grateful that he's dead, because..." she hesitated, letting out a long sigh. "I'm finally free. Karlie, he's finally gone and I don't have to deal with him anymore,"

Karlie stroked her air, circling her shoulders as Taylor rested her head on her shoulder. "There's nothing wrong if you feel happy that your father is dead. You went through a lot because of him, you lost your mother because of him, and now he's gone forever. He can't hurt you anymore because he's _gone._ "

At these words, Taylor cried, but Karlie supposed they were happy tears since a smile was decorating her exhausted face. "He's gone," she repeated with a sigh of relief.

"He's gone," the photographer said once again, kissing the top of Taylor's forehead. "He's gone."   
  
  


\---------------------------------  
  
  
  


After her father's funeral, things were great. They spent as much time together as possible at Karlie's apartment, and Taylor even let her see the inside of her little place. It was modern although a little bit small, but Karlie appreciated each detail that had been described to her by the smaller blonde.

Then, Christmas Day came around, and they were hanging out at the photographer's apartment, the baker sprawled out across the couch as Karlie shot some photos. At this point, Taylor had gotten used to her lover always taking photos of her. She loved the sparkling glow that illuminated her electric green eyes whenever a great picture would show itself on the screen of her digital camera.

"You're so fucking perfect, how do you do that?" Karlie laughed in disbelief, looking down at the photo she has just taken. Taylor blushed, shaking her head while crawling on top of the photographer. She lied her cheek against her lover's chest, entangling their legs as they wrapped around each other's bodies.

"I love you," Taylor whispered quietly, nuzzling her nose against Karlie's neck. "I love you so much, you have no idea,"

The taller woman chuckled against her soft blonde hair, kissing the top of her head. "Do you ever think about how we met? Because I do, every single day."

"What was your first impression of me?" Taylor asked curiously, lifting her face in order to look at her eyes directly.

"Well, at first I thought that you were really cute and really shy. But now that I've gotten the possibility to know you better as a human being, I know that you are generous, kind, beautiful inside out and the strongest person I've ever met," Karlie explained. "Life has put you through hell but you have managed to get out of it as the most beautiful angel I've ever seen."

Taylor weakly smiled as tears filled her ocean blue eyes. Simply not having the words to express how thankful she was, she leaned in and kissed her. Softly, slowly, while the snow outside covered London with a white blanket.

"If I got out of hell as an angel, then you were the one who made me spread my wings and made me fly up into the sky,"

Karlie smiled lightly at her words, placing the digital camera beside the couch before cupping her cheeks and capturing her lips in the sweetest kiss of the night. "I'm glad you had decided to take the train that day," she whispered against her plump lips.

Taylor looked up at her, caressing her cheeks lovingly.

A gentle kiss, a heartfelt chuckle, and then,

"I'm glad, too."


End file.
